Among a variety of light sources, fluorescent light sources can achieve high-density light emission by increasing the energy density of excitation light irradiating a fluorescent substance or improving the output of excitation light. In projection display products, fluorescent light emission is also applied.
In the related art, the “ghosting” phenomenon is prone to occur in projection display products. The “ghosting” phenomenon is mainly caused by two reasons. One reason is that the response of liquid crystal takes some time and the intermediate state of liquid crystal molecules is present when a previous image is converted to a next image, and this intermediate state may result in blur of images; the other reason is that there is an effect of persistence of vision for human eye (an image staying on the retina of the human eye is 10-12 ms), and thus overlapping occurs between a first image and a second image, which results in blur of images.
If a digital micromirror device (DMD) chip having a relatively high response speed is used, the occurrence of the “ghosting” phenomenon caused by the response time of pixels is ameliorate, but the “ghosting” phenomenon caused by persistence of vision in human eye still exists.